K-A-G-O-M-E
by XxinukagxX
Summary: It all started with a curious hanyou! Inu/Kag get into another fight and Kagome goes home. Inuyasha feels bad and wants to make it up to her! (gasp) One-shot lemon de-attached


K-A-G-O-M-E

Authors note: Hey guys! :3 I decided to make my first one shot! Here it goes.

Disclaimer: Shove it up you're… Oh hey guys I was just discussing to the guys in the black suit that it was unnecessary I HAVE to make a disclaimer but they don't seem to happy about it… No I already told you guys I do not and never will own our favorite hanyou or any characters. Which should be enough, but apparently it's not so I do NOT and never will own him! If I did he would be all mine muahahaha

"Kagome why do you always have to study for those stupid tests! It's not like you're staying at your era." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Well when the jewel shard hunt is over you won't need me any more so I will have to go back to my era and get a job." She frowned.

"But wench I want you to stay with me forever!" He spoke softly.

Totally misunderstanding the fact he was trying to ask her to stay with him forever the only word that popped into her head was 'wench' and she mad fuming!

"Inuyasha how many times do I have to tell you my names not wench? It's Kagome! K-A-G-O-M-E!" She spelled.

"Feh!" He scoffed.

"Ughh! Awsuari!" (sp.? Sorry haven't spelt that in a while :P)

Inuyasha met his old and closest friend 'dirt'. He slammed down in the ground face first creating a large crater in the ground. In the ground he started mumbling some very indecent words. Inuyasha's ears started to twitch. He heard Kagome stomping off to the well, mumbling something about him being so inconsiderate of others. Once the spell wore off he got up off the ground and found Kagome's yellow book bag on the ground and frowned.

"I wish she understood… All I want is her to stay by my side but I don't deserve her. She deserves so much better than me!" He looked down his bangs covered his eyes. Then he glanced at Kagome's bag again and something caught his attention. It was something shiny! He knew he shouldn't pick at her things but he wanted to see what it was. He opened the bag and found one of those things Kagome writes her tests with she calls it a 'pencil' He pulled it out and found a book filled with loose leaf. (Paper) He pulled out a piece of the loose leaf and began to draw circles around the page.

Inuyasha smirked and took the pencil, and the book with loose leaf up in the goshinboku with him. He sat for a moment thinking what to draw for Kagome. Then he remembered her yelling at him earlier. 'Inuyasha how many times do I have to tell you my names not wench? It's Kagome! K-A-G-O-M-E!' Then an idea popped into his head!

"This is how I'm going to tell Kagome I want her to stay here with me!" He smiled.

He drew a large heart around the paper and begun. "K. K is for the times we flew kites." He smirked and wrote it down.

"A. Hmm.. Well A is for apple, and for attitude… Yeah attitude she's got an attitude!" He put the A under the K and began to write. 'A is for your attitude because you got a big one at that!' He erased that thinking how mad she'd get.

"Well Kagome is amazing! And I want her to know that! That's it amazing starts with A!" He began to write. 'A is for amazing because that's what you are! Amazing!'

"G and I thought A was hard!" He began to think.

"Hey Inuyasha don't think too much you might hurt yourself!" Miroku mocked.

"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha demanded.

"What are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"None of your business that's what!" He snapped.

"Ok well dinners ready!" He yelled so Inuyasha would hear him and left.

"So G words hmm…" He began to look around.

After a few hours later he jumped off goshinboku with a smile he put the loose leaf back in the book and put the pencil and book in Kagome's yellow bag and put it on the ground next to the well and then went to Kaede's to get something to eat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome realized she didn't have her books and sighed. "I guess I'll have to go back and get them.

She said good bye to everyone and left for the feudal era again. She jumped down the well and in seconds she was on the other side. When she jumped out of the well she noticed her yellow bag on the side of the well and a piece of paper sticking out of one of her books. She took out the piece of paper and read 'K is for the times we flew kites. A is for amazing because that's what you are! Amazing! G is for great because you are a great person and without you I would die! O is for outrageous because you are a never ending story filled with never ending suprises. M is for me because you belong with me. And finally E. E is for everyone because you care about everyone and everyone cares for you! Kagome I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you Kagome and I hate hurting you!' Kagome's eyes started to water and she traced the heart drawn on the page and thought of Inuyasha.

"I need to see Inuyasha right away!" She grabbed the piece of paper and started for Kaede's hut.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Where were you?" Songo asked.

"I was up in goshinboku." He answered and took and bowl of stew.

"Wheres Kagome Inuyasha?" Asked Shippo.

"She went home." He crossed his arms acting angry but on the inside he couldn't wait to see her.

"You made her go home again. You jerk!" Shippo yelled.

Then Inuyasha jumped up and started chasing Shippo.

"Inuyasha!" A silhouette stood at the door.

He whipped his head around to see Kagome standing at the door with a huge smile.

He walked up to her and she jumped in his arms and squeezed him tight and began to cry.

"Inuyasha that was amazing!" She never felt so happy in her life.

Miroku smirked. "Now we all know why Kagome and Inuyasha were so late getting back." He winked to Songo.

"Pervert!" Songo bashed him across the head with hirakotsu.

"Hey Kagome what's that paper your holding?" Songo asked.

"Oh it's nothing she wiped her tears away. "Inuyasha can I talk to you outside?" She asked.

He smiled. "Sure!" and picked her up then brought her to goshinboku.

Once there she jumped on him again this time knocking him down. She sat on him and then kissed him passionately. At first he was shocked but then kissed back.

When they needed air Kagome took a small breath and asked "Do you really mean it Inuyasha? Do you really love me?" She asked almost crying again.

"Kagome I wouldn't just say that I love you for nothing. I love you! I really do! Would you become my mate?"

"Oh Inuyasha I love you too of course I'll become your mate!" She cried with tears of joy. Then it clicked in. "Umm.. Inuyasha what's mate?" She asked innocently.

"… Well it's when." He whispered the rest in her ear while blushing madly.

Her face was flushed. She didn't know what to say.

"Umm… Kagome?" Inuyasha looked pale.

"Yes?" Kagome looked at him face flushed.

"Do you still want to become my mate?" He gulped down a lump in his throat.

She smiled."Of course I do silly koinu! I love you!"

He smiled and picked her up and spun her around in the air. "Oh Kagome I'm so happy!" He let her down and kissed her nose. Kagome smiled and pushed him down. She sat on his lap and began kissing him with wild passion. He was surprised at first but kissed back just as passionate. When the two released for a breath both were gasping for air. While Kagome was breathing he flipped them over and smirked. "Your mine!"

That night they made endless love to each other, and it all started with a pencil and a piece of paper.

Authors note: I personally love this story and I would love to make it longer! I don't usually do lemons but this one is good! If you guys want me to post it please R&R! I love your guises opinions and I learn from your flames! Love you all 3 *hugs all my koinu's :3*


End file.
